Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a core ally in Milky Star Nightmares. He fights along with Kirby against enemies who try to take over either Dream Land or Milky Star Town. He barely helps out others only when he knows that person really well. Meta Knight's backstory is quite unknown and he never has revealed it but instead has revealed of the several dark forces he has fought like Mother Bird or Nightmare. These backstories explain how Meta Knight came to be and how he is still trying to stop the evil from returning. Especially his long time rival Galacta Knight. Physical Appearance Meta Knight is a dark and purple puffball who does reveal his eyes but nothing else. He wears dark blue armor with a turquoise cape and purple shoes. Personality Meta Knight can be interesting but mysterious at the same time. He barely talks to anyone since he has "other missions" to accomplish first. He does talk to some people like King Dedede or Kirby but barely talks to others. There are instances that he is friendly to some but then he tries to challenge others to see if they are worthy enough to join him. Meta Knight is far from being sarcastic or funny, he says that it is a waste of time to make such jokes. Which is probably the reason he barely talks to anyone since they all make jokes most of the time. History Backstory Meta Knight has always had a mysterious backstory with barely any answers, but from his own words apparently he is a star warrior who fought millions of years against several galactic threats such as Mother Bird and others. He has lost several comrades who have fought with him throughout the way but he would soon find another strong and noble warrior named Kirby who was perfect for challenging. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Meta Knight would return from being isolated in the Halberd in order to help out others again in Dream Land. Meta Knight's Revealing Duel He appears fighting a nameless paratroopa who threatens to kill Kirby. He then challenges Kirby into a duel later on in the episode which results in him losing and Kirby winning. Meet Ybrik He apologizes to Kirby for the duel and says that he would help him in later battles. Ybrik's Return He comes out of nowhere and defeats Ybrik in Square Town. Attack from Scarfy He appears to help Kirby defeat the possessed Lucas by Unnown which results in them winning. Ybrik's ReReturn He is captured by Ybrik and kept in somewhere mysterious but soon in the episode he is released by Phil and helps Kirby defeat Ybrik. Birds (episode) about the Birds.]] Meta Knight saves Chef Kawasaki from being attacked by a Bird and explains who is responsible for all the bird nonsense. It turns out that Mother Bird is the one responsible and they both go to recruit Kirby and Sylveon. After heading to the cave where Mother Bird lives they all proceed to attack Mother Bird but nothing is working. Until Kirby transforms into Fighter Kirby and defeats Mother Bird. Dreams Come True Meta Knight once again assists Kirby by punching his evil counterpart and giving Kirby a sword. After Evil Kirby dies, Meta Knight talks to Kirby for a bit then leaves. Marx Comes to Milky Star Town He once again, helps out Kirby on defeating Marx. He gives him a weird artifact to suck up making Kirby transform into "Mirror Kirby". After Kirby defeats Marx in Space, Meta Knight becomes more proud of Kirby and also congratulates him for defeating Marx. Powers and Abilities Meta Knight usually depends on his sword the Galaxia for combat and it also gives him fast reflexes. Other times, Meta Knight usually uses his fists, his cape, or his quick running for combat. * '''Galaxia: '''Meta Knight uses his sacred sword mostly for training but also for fighting enemies or foes. His sword spinning is quite effective. Meta Knight's sword skills are pretty impressive since he is able to use it quickly on his enemies. * '''Surprise Glide Attack: '''This attack consists of Meta Knight gliding from the Halberd and quickly attacking an enemy. * '''Quick Run: '''Meta Knight is also pretty fast since he can be able to sprint without messing up most of the time. Even when wearing his mask, Meta Knight manages to still be pretty quick. * '''Back Slash: '''Sometimes when his enemies aren't looking, Meta Knight can easily sneak up on others and do a quick slash at them. Most of the time, the attack ends up being really effective on the enemy. Relationships Kirby At the beginning, it seemed that Meta Knight has had some form of a hatred for Kirby. His hatred isn't really expressed that much since it is only shown in Meta Knight's Revealing Duel but he seemed to have a hatred for Kirby at first. After the duel that they both had, Meta Knight apologized to Kirby for it and they have made up. During Season 1 and the rest of the seasons, Meta Knight has a mentor and apprentice relationship with Kirby. He always seems to somehow train him in anyway he can. When Kirby even gains his copy abilities, Meta Knight helps him figure out how they work. For the most part, Meta Knight and Kirby are very good friends. King Dedede Meta Knight seems to have a pretty good relationship with King Dedede as well. Even during the start, Meta Knight treats the King with respect and offers to do anything for him. There are times where Meta Knight disagrees with some of the actions that King Dedede does, but Dedede manages to make up for it by helping Meta Knight and the others out from time to time. Jonathan Not much is shown about the relationship between Jonathan and Meta Knight. But they seem to be good friends. Phil Not much is known or even shown about Phil and Meta Knight's relationship. But shown in the episodes, Meta Knight seems to tolerate Phil's energetic personality and they seem to be good friends. Chef Kawasaki Meta Knight respects Chef Kawasaki very well. He doesn't eat his cooking but he still acts incredibly kind towards him. He knows that he is trying his best and he shows his support towards his cooking career. He even defends him most of the time. Lucas Meta Knight's relationship is barely shown with Lucas. However, Meta Knight feels a bit irritated by him most of the time and doesn't like his rudeness. Ybrik Meta Knight and Ybrik have been enemies ever since Ybrik's Return. Meta Knight has always tried to defeat Ybrik even if he sometimes ends up failiing. He has a clear somewhat hatred for Ybrik due to his evil ambitions. Meta Knight sees Ybrik as a threat due to the similar powers he has of Kirby's. Later on during Season 3, Meta Knight has managed to see the "good" in Ybrik and has tried to change him. They end up being friends after Milky Star Nightmares. Sylveon They haven't interacted much but it is clear that they are good friends with each other. Trivia * Meta Knight's voice is based off Meta Knight's voice of Kirby:Right Back at Ya. * Meta Knight was gonna have a much edgier voice but wasn't going to be a hispanic toned voice * Meta Knight usually likes to lay down and read books. * It is confirmed that Meta Knight knows his information of Kirby's copy abilities through Wikipedia. This is confirmed in Marx Comes to Milky Star Town. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Milky Star Nightmares